Birds of a Feather
by MiathoL
Summary: Dudley's daughter Feather, is a witch, a witch who only desires to fit in. However, the only time she feels happy with herself is in her rare phoenix animagus form with Fawkes, making her choose between him and making the change permanent, or a world where she is alone and shunned by her own family.
1. Prologue

**Ch:1, Prologue**

**AN: I'm not exactly sure of all the animagus details and such, so just go with it and try to remember that it will all make sense in the end. I own nothing. I know the dates won't match up, I'm sorry, but it is just easier to make my own. R&R! **

On June the first, eleven years ago to the day, a child was born to Dudley and Hannah Dursley (nee Abbott). It was in Hannah's dying breath that she wished to name her daughter Feather. Dudley, so grief stricken, agreed, never thinking once it was odd.

To Hannah, it also was not. She failed to mention to Dudley she was a witch, for fear of rejection. In the wizarding world, names like Feather, Bathilda and Severus weren't considered odd at all.

Even with Voldemort gone, Hannah still suffered terrible dreams, flashbacks and fears that another evil would return or emerge. It is fair to say she worried herself to death. All that worrying and stress is awful for the heart, and something as common as childbirth can be too much. So she passed, leaving another witch as her legacy, and a clueless Dudley.

/*/

On June the first, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall felt a strange urge to head to the future student record room, where the enchanted quill was kept that wrote down all new witches and wizards' names that would need their letters. As she walked down the halls, she was a bit hesitant to open the door, for it was an odd feeling, a first.

Why would a new name make her feel this way?

She drew her wand, unlocked the door, entered and closed it behind her. When she turned, the quill was scribbling wildly. She picked up the scroll.

_Feather Dursley_

With a gasp, she dropped the scroll and rushed back to her office, needing to send an urgent owl to an old student.

Who could forget the name Dursley? Perhaps it was a mistake? Another Dursley family in Britain? Not the same who boarded on torturing young Harry Potter?

As she hurried up past the gargoyle and the cold, hard steps, the door opened ahead of her, leaving a very intelligent woman dumbfounded for the second time in a very short period.

Next to her desk was a small pile of ashes in the old, ornate phoenix perch. In the ashes, a small head poked through and cooed affectionately at the sight of her.

It was Fawkes. He had returned for the first time since Dumbledore's death.

Fawkes returned for a reason. He had to have. It had been years since his dramatic departure.

Minerva was determined to find out why. She sat down and pulled out a new roll of parchment with a tight face and pursed lips.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It seems we may have a problem._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch: 2, Story**

**I know Hannah married Neville in the books, but it makes sense here… K? **

11 Years Later

*Dudley's POV*

"Happy birthday, Feather!" I looked up from the paper as she walked into the kitchen.

"Eh, thanks dad. I know what I want this year."

"Name it." She never wants gifts. I have to force them upon her. I remember for my 11th birthday, I got 39, and that wasn't even enough.

I'm glad I grew up.

"I want to meet some of my family. I don't know half of my grandparents or any uncles or aunts on your side. I want to know and I feel like it is some secret I can't know about." She pouted. The one thing she nags about constantly.

Constantly, as in all the time.

Once a day, every day. It never ends, well, except when she is reading.

"May I be honest?" I honestly don't know.

"Of course." She took the seat across from me.

"I would love for you to meet your mother's parents, but-." It is a tricky thing, this topic.

"Yes?" She started to pout again.

"I don't even know their names. I don't know them. Your mother always avoided that topic." All Hannah told me was that she was trying to escape from her past.

"Like you are doing today! Like you always do! It is hard enough that I don't have friends, that I'm smarter than you more times than not and that my name is Feather! People don't like me! Relatives _have _to like me!" She stormed from the room.

"I like you!" I called after her.

"You have to! You're my father! If mother liked me or wanted me, she wouldn't have named me Feather!" She was sobbing now. I suppose it was time for the truth, at least, part of it. I rose and knocked on her door.

"I'll tell you what I can, but even I'm unsure of the details." The door opened.

I pulled out her desk's chair and sat down. "What do you want to know?" Probably everything. I may be a man, but I'm not stupid.

"Everything. How did you meet mother? Who are my extended relatives? Why am I such…. Such a freak?"

"First of all, you are not a freak. You are very smart for your age. Very. Just because you like things not many other kids your age do, it doesn't make you a freak! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But I am! Do you have any clue how embarrassing it is when the one thing that keeps your interest is ornithology? Especially when your name is Feather? Nobody likes me, there is no disputing that, just continue." I sighed. There is no way I can win this argument.

"Very well. 15 years ago, I was in King's Cross station, by platform nine and ten, looking for my mother's train. I thought I heard her calling when I turned around. Right into a strange woman. She didn't look well. Her hair was burnt badly, same with her dress. It was if she just got out of a warzone. I of course tried to apologize, you see, I knocked her bag over. I looked into her eyes once and- well, I'll spare you the details." I winked at my daughter, who giggled.

"Thank goodness! But why was she so… burnt?" Good question…

"I don't know. All she said was that she needed to escape her past. It was too awful for her. Don't worry though, she was very pretty after her hair grew back. Anyway, we wed and you came along late. All the time she was worrying. For herself, me, my parents, our unborn child." She giggled again and I poked her stomach.

"It was as if some supreme evil was to come after us at any moment." I stopped. It _was_ coming after us for awhile, my parents and I. We had only been out of hiding for a few days when I met Hannah- but no. It couldn't be.

"Keep going?" I must have blanked.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, she worried herself to a heart problem that made her weak. She couldn't do much without feeling faint. When she entered labor, it is amazing you made it. Hannah, unfortunately, didn't. Her last breath was Feather. I couldn't say no. Whatever the doctors did, it wasn't enough. She died even though death from childbirth is rare these days." I really miss her. The only thing keeping me from breaking down now is that she, Hannah, will never really leave. Half of Feather is still 100% Hannah.

"She made me a better person. I was always so greedy and mean to Harry that I-," No! Stupid stupid stupid!

"Harry? Harry who? Who is this Harry? What did you do to Harry?" She gasped.

"Are we related?" She whispers.

"Er…" What am I supposed to say?

"Does he have kids? You'd be the same age, maybe. Is he my uncle? Cousin? Do I have any other cousins? They can't hate me! Blood relatives are obliged to like me!" She was literally bouncing in place now.

"Please tell me!" I can't. Not yet.

"Feather, I really think-,"

**Fwack!**

Something just hit the window. Feather gasps and runs from the room. I follow. When I see her nest, she is outside, crouched next to an… owl?

"Dad! Dad it is hurt! It flew into the," I tuned her out, more focused on the stiff envelope beside her.

"It- no. It can't be. Hannah?" I whisper to myself. Feather keeps rambling on.

"Shut up for moment about the bloody bird, will you?" She stopped at once, flabbergasted.

"I beg your pardon?" I gave her the letter. It was, thankfully, to her, not me.

In one clean motion, she tore the envelope and pulled out the parchment, but I'd recognize the crest anywhere.

"Dear Miss Dursley," She read aloud.

"_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September the first. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Due to your rare circumstance, you may or may not be aware of your magical blood, from both your mother and great grandparents. If you are, please respond, if not, I can arrange your cousin Harry Potter to explain. Only speak aloud 'Yes' or 'No' and he shall apparate over immediately. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress"_

Feather looked dazed, I figure I share a similar expression. How could I have not known? She must have fought alongside Harry. Harry. This McGonagall person said he could explain.

"Mother was a witch? Harry is my cousin? I do have family? I just have to say…," Her eyes began to dart in various directions.

"He's a wizard, Feather. I didn't know how to tell you."She looked more ecstatic at the idea of a cousin than her magic, which I had never seen before. Better none than being trapped in a python glass!

"I just have to say- yes!" She looked up and around before we both heard an obvious 'pop' by the front door.

"Dudley! And you must be Feather!" Feather stood and turned around.

"Uh…" Harry smiled.

"Your owl hit the window? No worries." He drew his wand; I took an unconscious step back at its sight.

"Episkey." And the wing healed itself.

**Yay! Chapter two! Harry's POV will be in Ch. 3. Please stick around, I promise it will be really good! Or, I'll try to make it so! ;)**


End file.
